What Happened to us?
by zaynabee10
Summary: Ally goes to MUNY because of a bad break-up with Austin... Its up to Austin to stop Ally and fix what happened to them. Ally falls into depression due to what happened before going to MUNY and can't cope *Bad Summary, but please read*
1. Chapter 1

Here she was unpacking trying to remember why she made this decision. Sure attending MUNY was her dream, but she was so far away from the people she loved. That's when she remembered, of course the people she loved who didn't love her back.

-FLASHBACK-

_"Hey Ally!" Austin yelled._

_"Yea?" She looked up from her songbook into hazel eyes. Looking deep into them. Her life was perfect she was dating Austin Moon, She had been accepted into MUNY (Of course she wasn't going, but she still had a week to decline), Austin's career had just taken off as they were realeasing their second album, everything was just perfect.  
"Ally? Ally! ALLY!"  
"Huh? Yea. Oh sorry. Yea?"  
_

_"Don't worry about it I was wondering if you want to go see a movie to kick off the last day of summer?" Austin asked fanning out 2 tickets in his hands  
_

_"Yea! What are we going to see? Ally tried grabbing the tickets  
_

_"UH. UH. Uh. Just meet me at the theatre tonight at 8" _

_"Fine. Now go" Ally demanded_

_"What? I can't hang out with my girlfriend" Austin pouted_

_Ally gave him a stern look. "Not if you want her to be ready" She checked her watch "IN 2 HOURS!"_

_"Ok. Ok Bye Ally" _


	2. Goodbye Austin Moon

**AN: Hey guys thanks for the amazing reviews and follows sorry about the first chapter being so short this one is longer just for you guys!**

**Disclaimer- Forgot this last chapter but I'm going to keep this short an sweet and I don't own Austin and Ally **

**Okey guys read on (=**

-Flashback Continued-

_She checked her watch 7:30pm. She took a glance int the mirror before she left her long brown hair was clipped up and she was wearing a strapless yellow dress with black flats. She smiled it was another date with the one and only Austin Moon at the theatre she mentally smiled as she grabbed her keys and headed put the door._  
_She pulled up to the theatre in her bright white Audi. She was greeted with the colorful lights of the theatre and she thought once again of her perfect life of dating Austin Moon and being a songwriter. She rolled her car down the narrow theatre road and pulled up to the blond headed boy in front of the theatre_

_"Hey Austin I'm going to park and I'll meet you here! Make sure to get me a pickle I'll pay you back. Kay?" But Austin seemed occupied and she watched the scene unravel in front of her eyes as Austin Moon leaned in and kissed none other than Kira Starr. Tears streamed down her eyes as she drove back home._  
_-Line Break-_

_She stormed into her room, slamming the door. Tears were running angrily down her cheeks, but she didn't care. How could he? Usually, she would jump on her bed, sobbing her tears into a pillow. But no, that Ally was gone. There was a new Ally, one with ferocity inside her. With boiling rage in the pit of her stomach, hatred, and revenge. She stalked into the bathroom, looking in the mirror. No. This innocent little look isn't suiting her. She needs to let him go. She grabbed scissors, and started cutting her hair randomly. She didnt care in what direction it flew in, if it looked good or bad. Her waist long hair was now up to her shoulders. _**(I am aware that it's shorter than Ally's hair_)_**_When she was done,__her hair was blonde on the bottom. She couldn't help but collapse and cry. Half an hour later, clothes were strewn all around her room, they were flying too. Her now filled duffel bag was on the floor, as Ally stared at the picture in her hand. It showed Austin and Ally at the beach a few weeks before. Holding it in her hand, she tip toed down the stairs, and threw the picture into the fire place. Leaving a note on the table, she snuck out into the night sky_**_._**

**_AN- Okay thanks for reading. Please review I hope you guys liked it. Also huge thanks to Raura-Auslly- ship for helping me with this chapter! Until next update byeee :)  
_**

**_*Also next chapter should be longer*_**


	3. My Remedy, My Clarity

That was the last thing Goodbye Austin Moon. But it wasn't goodbye I missed him like hell. My life sucked without him, but why should I care? He didn't want me. He was a player a cheat he played the game and I was his pawn. The hate, the regret, the rage was gone I wanted revenge on Austin but as much as I hated him I had also fallen HARD. I couldn't do anything because I was in love. So here I stand in my apartment going into my 1st year at MUNY. It was 1 in the morning and all I could remember was one name: Austin Moon. I walked over to the red piano the one that Austin and I had used when I had written songs for him. I sat on the bench the cold seat touching my dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense  
Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose  
If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? **(1)**

"If our love is tragedy...why are you my remedy?" I whispered as I fell on the ground was my remedy and my clarity. I pulled out the knife I missed Austin and everyone I loved but they didn't want me they never did I took the knife and slid it across my skin as I watch the red droplet fall to the floor.

**AN- OK yes I know super short chapter and a sorta cliffhanger but I hope to update tomorrow and 2 chapters in 1 day! Yay! So longer chapter tomorrow hopefully! Ik I keep saying next one will be longer and I myself love longer chapters so you guys look out for a longer chapter.**

**(1) Also I don't own Clarity by Zedd **


	4. Austin Moon? Pt 1

**AN- Hey guys! I am so sorry for the super long time to update so this is really important its kind of short but read the whole Authors Note ok so**

**I have had major writers block lately. So I am asking for a Co- Author to help me out with this story so just send a short paragraph to me PM me for the requirements. and the topic! Okay thanks you guys this would help me progress the story so much thank you! Ok on to the update!  
**

Ally's POV

I woke up feeling a sharp pain in my wrist. The memories from last night flooded back into my mind. I looked at the blood stained floor and burst into tears. No I couldn't be like this. I got up and washed my writs. I walked into my closet and but on a long sleeve navy shirt and some white skinny jeans and a navy blue beanie. I slipped on some black and white high tops **(AN- I'm super obsessed with black and white high tops if you want to know why check out my story A&A and PM me) **I grabbed a protein bar and walked to MUNY

-Line Break-

"Hello Class" Mr. Bristch my music teacher yelled over the talking people as he continued on "We are pairing everyone up today, but since there is an odd one out I will draw from my bowl and whoever gets picked will be paired with our guest mentor who flew all the way from Miami on his tour break just to come help, Mr. Austin Moon"

"Oh my gosh Austin Moon?!"

"Yes the internet pop senstaion"

"Ahhhh he's coming here?!"

"No way, Oh my god Samantha we absolutely HAVE TO get an autograph"

"I totally want to be his partner!" The class raved on and the girls swooned.

"Ahem, class I feel that since Mr. Moon is in fact your age that you will benefit form working with him."

Austin Moon. Is. Coming. Here. I couldn't think I couldn't speak as the emotions flew through me. Anger, Hate, Sadness, Worry, Resentment, Regret, Rage, Happiness, Love all flowed through me at once. It didn't matter how much he hurt me I was still in love with him and I couldn't stop that. I was so caught up in my thoughts I wasn't paying attention to Mr. Bristch

"Okay so this will be drawn fairly, everyone's names are in here so who ever I draw will get Austin as a partner and the rest I will pair you up tomorrow" He almost yelled over the class.

"Now to announce the winner" The class shut up

"Drum roll please" The class leaned forward in their desks tapping on their desks

"Not me, Not me, Not me" I whispered to myself avoiding Austin in New York was one thing heck even avoiding him in this class was okay, but if I was paired up with him that's a completely different subject.

"...And the winner is Ally Dawson" All heads turned to me

"Congrats Ally you will start working with Austin next week" My mouth opened and closed I wanted to say that I couldn't be paired with Austin, but what was I supposed to say? Oh sorry I can't be paired with Austin because he cheated on me with another girl. Like that was going to happen. Before I could even think of a valid excuse the bell rang

"Okay class enjoy your weekend and be prepared to work with your partners next week, I'm expecting all of you to be respectful to the partner you get, Bye"

Ha. Be respectful if only I could tell that backstabbing, cheating, blond haired... beautiful brown eyed... with hair that flopped the right ... No way Ally you fell for him once and he broke your heart just get the project done and forget about Austin Moon just like how he forgot about you.

**AN- So I hope you guys like it so far remember I'm looking for a helper so please someone. I'm so sorry for the long wait so here's this chapter also check out my story A&A and I'll also be posting a Percabeth story soon so enjoy! **

**Remember PM me for requirments and such for the Co- Author! If u don't have a fanfic account then just comment and we can work something out. **

**Review pleasee! **


	5. Austin Moon? Pt 2

AN:** Hey guys sorry for the long wait to update I'm going to try and update more often and longer chapters! Check out my other fic A&A which is good too while your waiting for updates. Alrighty enjoy!**

**Ally's POV**

"Ally can I see you for a second please? Mr. Bristch asked.

"Sure. What's wrong sir?" I ask a little worried. I mean sure I've changed, but I'm still an over achieving girl who cares deeply about my grades.

"Nothing Ally. I just wanted to let you know since you are the lucky winner and get to work with Mr. Moon I would like to ask you to meet up with him outside of school also? Please?" I sigh

"Yes. Sure. Umm when?" I ask a little hesitantly.

"Oh okay well all week next week you will meet him in class and everyday of the week except Sunday I need you to work outside of school with him? Choose a neutral place. Maybe Starbucks? Or even your apartment or dorm?"

"Yes. Absolutely sir I can do that yes sir."

"What is your next class?" He murmurs signing a yellow piece of paper.

"Oh last period Theater" I say.

"Good Ally I expect you to excel in this project especially since you will have help from Austin Moon."What is your next class?" He murmurs signing a yellow piece of paper.

"Yes sir I look forward to uhh working with Austin" I wince a the small lie I told. Truth was I did want to see Austin again. So bad.

"Great Ally okay sorry for holding you up. Here is your pass to your next class." He says handing me the slip of yellow paper.

"Thank you sir, Good bye" I say leaving the classroom.

**-Line Break-**

As soon as the last bell rings I feel freedom. I walk to my locker grab my books for homework and start to walk out when I hear my name.

"Ally! Ally!" I hear someone call. I fling my head around ready to yell at that person until I realize its Mr. Bristch.

"Oh hey Mr. Bristch." I smile.

"So Ally. I thought I'd let you know which apartment complex Mr. Austin Moon is staying in." I cringe at the mention of Austin's name but nod in response.

"Okay so I have his number and info and apartment complex and such in this file. Can you check it when you get home please?" He asks.

"Yes. Sure no problem. Thanks." I say putting on a fake smile. I grab the file folder say a quick thanks to Mr. Bristch and go to the MUNY student parking lot. There were separate lots for each year of students. The 1st lot all the way on the right hand side was for 'Freshman' college students. The second lot for 'Sophomore' and so on. The lots got nice until they got to Senior year which was the nicest one with lots of space and newly painted borders and the lot was so big it had a Starbucks! Starbucks! In the middle of the freaking Senior parking lots. Ugh I sigh and walk to the crappy freshman lot. It's much smaller than the Senior lot the painting of the borders separating it from the Sophomore lot are chipped. It's way to small to have a Starbucks and while the Seniors have plaques with their name to indicate their parking spot we have no plaques and a rundown white sign with faded black lettering that reads _Freshman Parking Here._ Yet even the sign is falling off the hinges. I know way to much info on parking lots, but with the day I've been having comparing parking lots is the _least _of my problems. I pull up to my apartment complex The Lodge park my car and walk up to my apartment on the 3rd floor. I start walking down the hall way 302...303...304...305...306... I continue on until I get to the end of the hall for apartment 321. I look next door at 322 and to my shocking surprise the usual For Rent sign is gone and instead there is a Rented out sign on the door.

"Yay a new neighbor woo hoo." I mumble my voice dripping with sarcasm. Neighbors in this building usually move out after a week I have no idea why it's not like someone is egging or t-ping their apartments... except maybe me. Okay truth is I like being alone and people get up in my business so trust me of this person moves in and actually stays I'd be surprised. I go into my closet and change into black pants and shirt with a black apron and I tie my hair up in a ponytail getting one natural curl stay in my face. I grab my phone wallet and purse and head to work.

**-Line Break-**

"Ally! Can you get table 5 please? Table 5 has a party of 10!" My colleague Raquel sounds stressed.

"Yeah sure." I reply grabbing a notebook and pen and walking around to write down their order."

"Hi! I'm Ally I'll be your waitress for tonight. Can I get you any drinks?" I put on a smile while greeting the group. They are a bunch of teens probably Freshman's here to grab a bite after all we are the best pizza company in New York. Even though it was midnight we had about 30 customers maybe even 40 counting this table of 10 kids. I look at them as they look at their menus.

"Hi Ally. Um we are going to get 2 large Margarita pizzas, 1 large pepperoni pizza, and 1 large Hawaiian pizza." I laugh at how much they order, but considering that 5 out of the group of 10 were guys I understood.

"Oh and ma'am..." One of the guys spoke up. "We'll have cokes all around." He says politely  
"Sure! You guys have fun. I'll be back with your drinks and pizza soon." I smile.

"Thanks!" They all chime as I leave. I go over to the drink station and start filling glasses with coke. I look over at the the table with a sad smile all the kids sitting there laughing and talking.

_-Flashback-_

_Austin, Trish, Dez and I walked into Penny's Pizza. **(I made this company up entirely. I don't know if there is a real Penny's Pizza but okay.) **_

_"Hi. We will get 3 pepperoni pizzas and 2 cheese pizzas. Thanks." Austin said._

_"Yes sure... wait are you Austin Moon?..." The waitress looked around "And Ally Dawson?" She asked excitedly. Austin and I laughed and replied at the same time._

_"Yes!... Jinx! Double Jinx!" We laughed and the waitress smiled. _

_"Okay I'll have your orders out soon." _

_"Oh and coke for everyone please!" Austin yelled to her._

_"Gotcha." She chimed. After about 10 minutes she bought out our pizzas. Soon we sat and talked about everything and anything. We were best friends and nothing could break that bond. After we had all eaten Austin grabbed a spoon and clinked it on his glass.  
_

_"Attention Team Austin&Ally I would like to make an announcement." We silenced and looked at him. He smiled."Hey guys this has been and amazing year from the stealing of Ally's song... which I'm always sorry for..." He grinned at me. "To the releasing of our first album! Team Austin&Ally has a bond no one can break, because who could break up friends forever right? You guys are awesome and we make an amazing team. There's no way I could make it without you guys." He raises his glass. "To team Austin&Ally!" He says.  
_

_"TO TEAM AUSTIN&ALLY!" We yell and we all clink glasses together. The happiness and the glow of joy radiated off all of us._

_-End of Flashback-_

I snap out of my flashback only to realize that I have coke all over my hands with the glass over-flowing. I grab a towel and dry it off then finish filling up all the glasses then make my way to the table of teens. I hand out all of their cokes and then go to the back and grab their pizzas. When I finally pack up and clean up it's 1 in the morning. I walk back to my apartment tiredly.

**-Line Break-**

The next morning I wake up at noon. I walk to my mirror and brush my teeth and wash my face. I'm wearing a t-shirt and sweats. I pull my hair into a messy ponytail. I make my way to the kitchen and open the fridge and take out the Margherita pizza from last night. My friend Jeff who is the chef of Woodfired Pizza made me a pizza after I had finished working to take home. I grabbed the pizza preheated the oven and read the re-heating directions on the box to warm it up. While I waited for the pizza I grabbed Austin's file and sat at the table. I opened it up to find a picture of Austin Moon. I looked at it and my heart ached, man I missed him. I read on not doubting that I would know everything in the file already. After all he _was_ my best friend. I read down the file.

Name- Austin Monica Moon

Age- 18

Birthday- Decemeber 29, 1995

Height- 6'0 (1.83m)

Eye color- Brown 

Hair Color- Blond

Ugh tell me something I don't know. I sighed and read the paragraph that accompanied the info.

Austin Monica Moon is a teen pop sensation. He started at 15 then hit the charts with his 1st platinum selling album. He continued to succeed in his career with his partner and songwriter Ally Dawson. After his break up with his partner Ally Dawson the singer hadn't appeared for another year, but soon enough after one year he was back. Now Austin Moon had become one of teens hottest music sensation, biggest teen heartthrob, and is back at the top of the charts. He has also been reported helping out college student chase their dreams of becoming singers. He is reported to be helping out students at the school MUNY. He claims to want to lay low and be normal so he is staying in an apartment for the time he is in New York. 

Apartment? I question my self I look all over the page but find nothing about which complex he is staying in. The oven dings and I get up to get some pizza. I sit back down and eat when I'm done I check the file again I go through all the pages not finding anything. I even find a page of everything Austin likes.

Things that Austin like include- Burgers, Singing, Playing Instruments, Surfing, Skateboarding, Hockey, Leather jackets, Plaid, High tops, His Fans. 

I smirk at the list they left off Pancakes and Basketball.

Instruments Austin Plays- Acoustic Guitar, Electric Guitar, Piano, Violin, Drums.

I laugh at that one. Hmph they forgot a trumpet through another trumpet. Even though the lists are amusing I can't find what I'm looking for. I flip page after page until I come to the last page I read it.

_THIS FILE IS ONLY TO BE KEPT UNDER THE CARE OF MUNY STAFF AND THE STUDENT WHO IS ASSOCIATED WITH MR. AUSTIN MOON. IF IT IS FOUND THAT ANYONE HAS SEEN THIS FILE OTHER THAN THE ABOVE PEOPLE MR. MOON WILL SUE. _

I sigh in defeat. Mr. Bristch specifically said I could find his apartment and complex in this file. I scramble through the pages once again and again. Then I notice this handwriting in neat blue ink on the back of one of the papers.

_Austin's apartment complex- The Lodge_

_Apartment #- 322_

I read and re-read the paper about a million times then realization hits me.

Austin Moon is moving in next door to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry this isn't a chapter read the whole AN tho please! So I've been really sick lately and I should get better soon, but I haven't been able to write. And I'm trying to get things situated with a new up and coming co-author who I hope will be my co-writer soon. Everyone go check out her stories :**  
Cherryblossom22122

**I hope she will be my new co-writer soon. Anyways I just wanted to say I'm really sorry I usually try to update each Sunday and I will try and update this Sunday no promises though. It may be not until next Monday maybe? And I promise I will write double for you guys in these chapters! Also I am starting a new Percabeth (Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase) Fanfic today so read that while your waiting for this fic. The only reason I posted it today is because I've been working on it for awhile so check it out and tell me what you think! Also review or PM me if you have any ideas for What happened to us or A&A! Your reviews mean everything to me! I will try and recover from being sick quick for you guys!  
**

**Love you all,**

**-zaynabee10 **


End file.
